The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to managing device communication in an anonymous manner in wireless networks.
In modern wireless networks, devices often must transmit data related to itself to the network to derive the full benefit of that network. For example, a vehicle to vehicle network may require automobiles/trains/bikes using the network to identify themselves and provide location, speed, and destination data to manage traffic and optimize travel. Alternatively, an airport offering network connectivity may require a cell phone/laptop/tablet to identify itself and provide browser data before it would provide network access, so the airport can control/monitor what websites are visited.